


Don't Forget

by heartbash



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Just kidding - there's no way this is gonna happen, Prison, season 4 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbash/pseuds/heartbash
Summary: Ficlet for tumblr prompt (from Anon):r/n “After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”





	Don't Forget

After entering her guilty plea, they barely speak. As her lawyer, he dutifully goes through the motions up through her sentencing. She nods along at his instructions, her eyes downcast, silent, resigned to her fate. In a last ditch attempt, he tries to convince her to plead guilty to a lesser charge - attempted voluntary manslaughter - but she just stares down at her hands and shakes her head _no._

The judge is lenient and it’s clear from the wording of her sentence that even she questions whether Rebecca is truly guilty. Three years and a $7,500 fine. A year and a half if she’s on her best behavior.

“I can’t believe I wasted so much time,” he whispers just before she’s escorted out of the courtroom. “You never cared about me, did you?” 

She says nothing, blinks away tears. 

When they take her away, he lets her go and she doesn’t look back.

It takes him six weeks to finally visit. Six weeks of second guessing and hurt and lengthy lectures from Paula. It’s not about him, she insists over and over. 

Miraculously he’s still on her list of accepted visitors. He sits at a sterile, metal table for twenty minutes waiting for her, silently praying she hasn’t changed her mind about seeing him. A dull cacophony of sound envelopes him as other visitors meet with their loved ones around him.

When a guard brings her into the room, he automatically stands. No longer in an orange jumpsuit, she now wears the state-mandated beige shirt and pants. Her face is paler than he’s used to. Her hair is lighter, less shiny, less curled. She’s slightly thinner. 

They sit across from each other and she stares absently at the table top. 

He clears his throat. “I’m sorry.”

She bites her lip. A pregnant pause.

“Rebecca, I’m sorry,” he tries again. 

She speaks to him for the first time since her guilty plea, “You abandoned me when I needed you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“None of this was about you. Do you know that? Did Paula talk to you?”

“Yes, I talked to her. I get it now. I do.” 

She finally meets his eyes and he sees a small glimmer of hope in their cerulean depths. 

It bolsters him enough to go on. “I just...I wanted to be with you so badly. That’s all I’ve wanted. I hope you can understand.” 

“What you said in the courtroom…”

“Rebecca,” he protests, his voice soft and full of regret. 

She sighs. “After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”

A deep breath rushes out of him and she offers a faint flicker of a smile. Rebecca’s eyes dart to the guard, who is thankfully distracted by another couple who won’t stop arguing, and then slides her hands across the table, her fingers outstretched toward him. A peace offering. His large hands dwarf hers and he rubs his thumbs over her palm.

“I missed you so much,” he confesses. 

“Me too.”

“I was an idiot.”

“Yea,” she laughs, “you were.”

“Time’s up!” the guard yells over the din of the room. 

Rebecca’s face falls and she squeezes his hands in a crushing grip.

“Hey, hey, I’ll come back next week, ok?”

She nods and rewards him with a tearful smile. “I won’t be late next time. And I’ll, um, try to get one of those private visits,” she says. “I think there’s a waiting list, but I’ll try.”

The guard starts to walk to their side of the room and she quickly releases his hands. 

“Good behavior,” she whispers to him. A gentle reminder.

“Right.”

“Come on, Bunch,” says the guard and Rebecca stands obediently. 

As she’s ushered to the door, she says over her shoulder, “I love you, ok? Don’t forget.”

“Wait, Rebecca, I -” he calls out but she’s already on the other side of the door.

He shoves his hands in his pockets. All he has is a receipt from his morning coffee, but it would have to do.

He rushes to the front desk and uses the pen chained to the ledge to scribble on the back of the receipt:

_R,_

_I won’t forget. I love you too._

_N_

He slides the receipt to the woman on the other side of the plexiglass and begs her to put it with the rest of the mail. Her eyebrows raise and she chuckles, taking pity on him, and hands him an envelope. 

“Name and number.”

He shoves the receipt in the envelope and writes out Rebecca’s information on the front.

“Ok, Romeo, I’ll make sure she gets it,” the receptionist says with a smirk. 

When he visits her a week later, she unfolds the note from her pocket and it’s already worn with handling. 

After that, he makes sure to send her a letter every week, each one ending the same way:

_Don’t forget, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Email: heartbashfic@gmail.com


End file.
